Polyurethane foam plastic is a kind of foam material with high performance, the insulation property thereof is the best among other foam materials, at the same time, polyurethane foam plastic has good material strength. It is the best choice in the field of insulation such as refrigerator, solar energy, heat distribution pipeline, construction, automobiles and cold chains. As a high value has been put on energy efficiency of the construction in our country, the amount of polyurethane foam insulation material used in the construction industry in our country is expanded year by year. In our country, recently, the foaming agent used to produce the polyurethane foam used in construction is mainly HCFC-141B, which is a substance that destroys the ozone layer, and it is inhibited now. The foaming agents that can replace HCFC-141B are HFC-245fa, 365mfc, cyclopentane, all water foaming. The cost of HFC-245fa is too high, 365mfc and cyclopentane are flammable, thus they cannot be used for in situ spraying, and the flame retardance of the foam is poor. Foaming agents that are made with only water is a technical route that is low cost, environmental friendly and easy to achieve flame retardance, which can replace HCFC-141B. It is specially suitable for buildings with thick interlayers, for example: inside the roof of a single-family house, in the buildings with curtain wall structure, in ceilings with cavities, in internal walls of the wood houses, in brick wall structures with cavities. The polyurethane foam can be filled with on-site construction method, plays the role of insulation, sound insulation, damp proof, and the space can be fully utilized, thus additional insulation layer that takes extra area of the building is avoided.
All-water-blown polyurethane foaming compositions were already on the market, but they have many problems: the flame retardant in the formulae is not miscible with water, the product is not clear and transparent; the compositions are easy to be layered, and have short-term storage life; in the prior art, a large amount of solubilizers need to be added, so that components are miscible with each other and the storage life can be increased, however the cost is too high and the cells are rough. At present, the catalysts of foaming reaction of polyurethane generally have the structure of organic tertiary amine, for example: catalyst A1 that is usually used in the all water spraying foam industry, i.e. bis(diaminoethyl)ether, which has a strong catalytic effect for the reaction of polyurethane, but it is very volatile, and smells bad, initiates eye and skin. Thus it causes damage to the bodies of the workers during construction. A few types of polyurethane are used in the existing technology, causing the cells to be rough, the adhesion to be poor, the products are crisp and easy to shrink, and it is impossible to give consideration to the intermiscibility, workability and foam property of polyol products.
Therefore, a new formula of all-water-blown polyurethane foaming composition is needed, components in the formula should be well miscible with each other, there's no large amount of volatile substance generated during construction and the property of the foam prepared is good.